


Living With Pichanu

by ShyBay33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBay33/pseuds/ShyBay33
Summary: Following a head injury, a mudkip loses most of his memories and ends up being taken in by a friendly pikachu. The two instantly bond close together and life unfolds with them as a pair.





	1. 1

I was passed out along a small mountain path. I may or may not have dreamed something (I don't remember) but that's not important. I don't know how long I was there but eventually someone found me. 

It called out to me “Hey, what are you doing sleeping there? Wake up!” But, I was completely out. I didn't hear it calling out to me. I didn't move at all. It came closer and said “Hello? Are you all right? Can you hear me?” Still, I gave no response. It came even closer now and poked me a few times. I shivered and shook a little bit because it tickled, but I still didn't wake up. It jumped away from me in surprise. Even despite still being asleep, I got a little smile. After realizing what I felt and feeling a bit easier seeing my smile, it approached me once more and said “All right. If you don't wake up, I'm going to tickle you!” Like every time before, I was ignorant to what was said in my sleep. A moment passed, and then, it said “All right! Prepare to be tickled!” As it began tickling me, I shook violently and was awoken. 

Startled, I began to look around slowly and then I saw her. It was a pikachu, standing over me with a smile.  
She excitedly said “Yay! You finally woke up!”  
Still sleepy, I moaned “Uugh... Where am I?”  
She said back “This is near the town of Owia. Are you lost?”  
I thought for a moment and said “... Umm, I don't actually know... Now that I think about it, I can't even remember where my home is or if I even have one...”  
“You don't know if you have a home?!” She was surprised and a tad confused.  
“No... I don't know... I can't remember...”  
“Aww... I feel bad for you you poor mudkip... Hey, how about you stay at my house with me for a little bit? You know, just to get your head straight.”

I didn't even know her name, and she was already offering what she could to make me feel better. I was simultaneously surprised and slightly pleased, but I was doubtful. It seemed too nice to be real. I asked  
“Are you sure about that? We don't even know each other's names yet.”  
“Yes. I would like to help you. You look like you really need some right now, so just stay and chill out for a few days!” 

Her smile and cheery voice told me that she was, indeed, serious. She made me smile just a little bit and I said “Well, let's at least exchange names first.”  
“I'm Pichanu! And you are?”  
“My name is Bay... maybe.”  
“I'll just call you Bay then. It's nice to meet you, Bay. Lets go back to my house and talk for a while.” She kept her bright smile.  
“Okay. Just one thing first. I think that I've been asleep for a while and I have to pee.”  
“Oh. Do we need to find you a place to go?”  
“No, I'm not particular about it. I'll be fine just going alongside the path here.”  
“Are you okay with that? I always make sure that nobody sees me when I pee.”  
“Well, that's just you, and that's fine. I don't really care much if I'm seen.”  
“Do I seem like I'm a little over-sensitive about it to you?”  
“Nah. I respect the fact that you need your privacy. We're all different, and we need different things.”  
“Wow. That's really understanding of you, Bay! You seem really kind. I bet that we could become great friends!”  
I looked at her with a smile and nodded. “May I pee now?”  
”Oh. Whoops! Sure! I got you a little bit distracted, didn't I?”  
“It's all right. I just need to pee now.”  
“Go ahead. I'll wait for you.”

I stretched first and shook off the dirt that was sticking to me and then I walked over to the side of the path and peed in the bushes. Pichanu tried to look away, but excitedly glanced back over to me every few seconds to see if I was done yet. I couldn't resist smiling because I thought that was cute.

“All relieved?” speaking again with that smile. It was odd to me, but seeing her smile made me feel kind of happy too.  
“Yep. I'm good.”  
She giggled a little bit, then said “I took the extra time to pee myself so that I wouldn't have to go later.”  
“Good idea.” I said.  
“Lets go back to my house now.”  
“Okay, but I've got another problem... I'm kind of hungry too...” I said looking down.  
“No problem! There's a nice, big patch of strawberries a little bit down the road! I could actually use a snack myself. There will be plenty for both of us!”  
I perked up after hearing this. “Ooh! Nice! I love strawberries.”  
“I'll lead the way!”  
“I'll follow!”

She started off downward on the mountain trail and I followed her. I walked at a steady pace alongside her. While walking, she spoke to me again.

“So, Bay, what brings you here?”  
“Umm... I don't remember?”  
“Oh. Right. You have some memory loss, don't you?” She looked at me and then she suddenly stopped and got a very surprised expression on her face. “Oh wow! You've got a huge bruise on your head! I bet that's why you can't remember anything!”  
“I do?” I rubbed my paw over my head until I eventually came across a spot that was very painful to touch. “Oww! It hurts...”  
“That looks pretty bad! Do you remember how you did it?”  
I sighed. “No, I didn't even realize that my head was injured.”  
She had a frown now.“It almost looks like it bothers you that you can't remember...”  
“It does.”  
“Hey, don't be mad at yourself for that! It's not your fault that you can't remember!”  
“I know... but still, it's annoying.”  
“Brighten up a little, Bay! Everything is going to be fine. We can fill ourselves up with strawberries and then relax at my house all that we want to. Just rest for now so that you have some time to recover from your accident or whatever happened.”  
“...Fine. I guess that's for the best.”  
“Right! Follow me now! I'll take you to the berries!”  
“Okay. Let's go.”

We started back off down the mountain. I looked around at the scenery while walking and occasionally glanced back over at her to see her smiling. I wondered what she was maybe thinking about. Me? Something else? I guess that I won't know... She caught me off guard when she spoke again. “This is no time to be down on yourself for not remembering things. You're hurt. Just give yourself some time to recover and things should start to come back to you.” “Sure... I guess. Sounds reasonable.” I said. She nodded at me. We continued down the path to a spot where Pichanu stopped. 

“The strawberries are just up the hill from here.” she said.  
“Let's get em' then.”  
“You betcha, Bay!” 

The hill leading to the strawberries was steep. We struggled to get up the bank, which was crumbling as we tried to climb up it. There weren't any other marks on the bank where others had tried to get up, so I concluded that nobody else knew about the strawberries because of the steep bank here. We struggled and pawed our way up the steep bank and a little higher up on the mountain, and then I saw it. It laid right before us. It was the biggest strawberry patch that I had ever seen. It was bigger than I ever imagined that it could be. Strawberry plants almost as far as I could see in any direction. Seeing it, I was stunned and excited by its size. 

Pichanu spoke: “There's enough strawberries here to feed us all spring! Don't hesitate! Eat all that your belly can hold!”  
“Wow... Incredible. I can't wait to have some,... In fact, I'm not going to wait any more!” 

She laughed and we ran over to the strawberries and I began to ravenously consume them. Pichanu wasn't as hungry as me, so she took her time. She apparently thought that I looked cute stuffing my face or something because she was smiling at me when I looked at her... Or maybe she was just happy somehow because she could see that I was enjoying myself... I probably did look kind of cute though with strawberry juices running down my face as I sat eating and smiling, but I didn't pay much attention at the time though. I just ate. Eventually, my belly got full from all of the strawberries that I ate, but I looked around and saw countless more. Satisfied, I looked back over at Pichanu. Her paws and mouth were both stained a tad red. So were mine. 

“You look like you had a good harvest. Are you full now?” she said  
“I can't eat another bite... You know, thinking about it, I'm surprised that you brought me to such a secret seeming place.”  
“Well, we're going to be friends, right? I feel like this is something that I should share with you because friends help other friends. This is what I could give you to eat, so I brought you here.”  
“True, I'm just surprised how kind you are with me, especially since we just met.”  
“No problem! That's what friends are for!” she said with a bigger smile than usual.  
“Well... If you really feel that you can really trust me...”  
“I can see it in you. The way that you were when I woke you up told me that you are quite kind too. I was surprised by how calmly that you acted after you had just awoken, and you're a boy even. All of my other friends are females.”  
“I'll be your friend no matter what gender you happen to be. You've been treating me so kindly and I'm beginning to feel comfortable being around you.”  
“That's good! We should all just be happy, right?”  
“Yeah, I agree.”  
“Are you ready to go back to my place yet?”  
“Yeah, lets go. I just want to stop for a drink on the way there.”  
“Sure! Lets go!”

And so, we were off again, heading towards Pichanu's house. Getting back down the bank was a pain, but we got down all right. We started off back down the trail then. Although we weren't very talkative, we bounced around playfully at each other as we walked down the path. At one point, the little mountain stream down below came close to the path. This is where we stopped to get a drink. The water was beautifully clear. It had a calming little trickle as it weaved through the rocks and stones of the riverbed. 

“This is a pretty, little stream, isn't it, Pichanu?” I said.  
“Yeah. It always calms me down when I'm upset just to come here and sit by the peaceful scenery of the stream.”  
I sighed relaxing to the beautiful scenery: “Yeah, I bet.” 

After I had finished talking, and looked over to Pichanu waiting for a response, but she had already bent over to take a drink. Seeing this, I did the same. We drank until we were satisfied. After I got my drink, I started to wash off the strawberry juice that was drying on my face and paws. Pichanu then remembered that she was a mess too, so she also did the same. 

We were now clean and quenched, so we moved on from the stream getting closer to Pichanu's house. We walked calmly again at first, but we both started to make each other excited again as we played. We soon started to jump and bounce around playfully down the path. I have no idea how long we walked for. I was just having fun playing with Pichanu and I completely lost track of time. It didn't seem long at all before we were to Pichanu's house. The house was small and rounded, but it was a perfectly fine place for just Pichanu to live and me for a little bit too. 

Pichanu said “This is my house? Isn't it nice?”  
I said “It looks a bit on the smaller side, but yeah, nice.”  
“It is a little bit small I guess. Anyway, lets go inside!”

We walked into her house. Despite its size, the house had plenty of furniture. There was a couch and a bed to lay on and there was a little table in the middle with three chairs. I was right about Pichanu's size, to everything would be perfect for me too. There were also small cupboards all over the place, good for putting or hiding stuff in. 

“Well, what do you think, Bay?”  
“I like it. It definitely seems like a good place to rest and recover for a few days. Nothing too showy. Just plain and simple. That has its own charm to me.”  
“Glad you like it, Bay! I'm happy to lend a paw to a pokemon in need!”  
I giggled a tad bit “Yeah, I can tell by that smile that you have.”  
She continued smiling. “I'm kind of tired now... I've been out walking for quite a while now and I need a rest.”  
“Actually, despite the fact that I just slept not too long ago, I could rest as well... It must be all of those strawberries that I ate...”  
She giggled. “Yeah! They'll do that to you! Let's sit down on the couch together for awhile. I want to know more about you, Bay.”  
“Sure. We can talk for a bit.”

We walked over to the couch and hopped on. She sat to the right of me. 

“So, Bay, what do you think of me so far?”  
I thought for a moment. “Honestly, I think that you're too kind. It's kinda weird, but I can say that I'm starting to like you anyway.”  
“I've actually been called weird by a lot of pokemon, but it's good that you like me!”  
“Heh, I can see that, but I don't mind. If you're truly this nice then I'll be friends with you no matter how weird you are.”  
“Aww. Again, I'm surprised at how kind you are!”  
I laughed silently, then sighed. “I don't really see myself as that kind really... I mean, just look at you.”  
“Don't base your kindness off of mine. You already just said that you think that I'm too kind so what do you expect?”  
“Well... yeah, but you don't really know me that well yet.”  
She frowned at me. “What's wrong with you, Bay. You got kind of down on yourself earlier too.”  
I sighed again “I guess that I'm maybe dealing with a little bit of depression.”  
She scooted closer to me. “Aww... don't you feel well?... Hey, if you're down, I'll help you feel better! Is there anything that I can do?”  
“Umm... will you hold my paw for a little bit?”  
“Sure! I'll hold your paw!”

She held out her paw to me and I grabbed onto it. I looked up at her then and saw her smiling down at me. I felt better seeing her and holding her hand and I began to lightly smile. I sat back and relaxed. She gave me a few pats on the back of the head with her other paw and that really made me smile. She laughed at me. “Hehe, do you like that?” I nodded. “I'll keep petting you then. You look really cute when you smile!” “You do too.” I said back. She bent down to me and said “You know, I think that we're going to be great friends, Bay!” I just nodded again and closed my eyes because I was relaxing and it felt good. “If you are ever feeling down again, just come see me. I'll be happy to help you feel better!” I gave one more glance at her while smiling and then put my head back down and closed my eyes again. I didn't let go of her paw though. She pet me for a little bit before she laid down too and, still holding paws, the two of us rested.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bay and Pichanu spend some time bonding together.

I woke up about 15 minutes later. “Ugh... My head really hurts.” I thought. I started to lift my paw to rub my head, but then I realized that it was still connected to Pichanu, who was still fast asleep. “I'd better not wake her up.” I thought again. I carefully got my paw away from Pichanu's and rubbed my sore head. “That's probably going to take a while to recover... I'm thirsty too.” Just then I managed remember that I could just drink the water stored in my body. I drank a bit and satisfied myself. My throat feeling better and my headache easing up a little bit, I looked back at Pichanu. “I'll let her rest. I'll just look around for a little bit.” 

I hopped off of the couch and started looking around. I began to appreciate the style that the house was made with. It was simple yet elegant. I started thinking to myself again: “What did my house even look like?” I tried to think about it, but I just couldn't remember. “Stupid injury! I can't even remember my own life!” I looked back at Pichanu again. “But, at least, I have someone to help me through this. Maybe everything will be normal again in a few days. Guess that there's no point in trying to remember right now. I'll just rest for a while.” 

I got back to exploring Pichanu's house. I felt what the bed was like out of curiosity. Then I sat at the table to get used to it. It was very awkward because I'm not used to sitting upright. “That's something that I'll need to adjust to.” I thought to myself. I hopped off and continued to look around. “Doesn't look like there's much else here... Pichanu is still sleeping... I'll go outside. It'll be fine as long as I don't go too far.”

I opened the door and walked outside. It was a beautiful day in mid May. The shining sun warmed my body. “What could have even gone wrong on a day like this?” I thought to myself. I looked around at the yard. Pichanu had a couple of rows of flowers planted at the edge of the yard that were in bloom. The large pink, yellow, and red blooms really added to the beauty of the scene. I walked up to them and smelled one of the flowers. I was filled with the sweet fragrance of nectar and pollen. “Hmm... One of the best flowers that I've ever smelled!” 

I looked back behind the house then. There was a mountain back there. “I'll go see what's back there.” I thought. I walked up into the woods, but I was pilfered by a foul smell. I found a lot of poop up there. “So, this must be where Pichanu goes... Now I know where to go if I have to at least... Y'know, it's been a while since I last peed. I'll do that now.” I lifted my left leg and made a puddle on the ground. “Well, I guess that I'll not spend much time up here because of the smell.” I thought while peeing. “I can see the small creek from up here. That's something else that I can check out.

I finished relieving myself and went back down through the yard to the stream on the other side of the road. The stream was small and clear. I moved some rocks around to make a small dam. I was enjoying myself, but I was soon cut off.

“BAAAY!!” I heard Pichanu yelling.   
I quickly scrambled back up the bank to meet her. “What's wrong?”  
She sighed. “Oh thank goodness you're okay! I was worried that something had happened to you!”  
“I just got bored.” I said.   
“Don't scare me like that again, Bay...”  
“I didn't mean to, like I said, I was just bored.”  
“All right, but you still could've found something inside to do.”  
“I didn't want to search through your drawers just in case there was anything private in them.”  
She thought for a second. “Well, Let's go back inside. I have something that I want to show you.”

I nodded. She led me back inside. The drawer was at the very top of the wall so she needed a chair to reach it. She got the thing out and showed it too me. 

“Ooh! You have a water stone?” I was surprised.  
“Is that what this is?”  
“Yeah. It seems familiar somehow, but I can't tell how. I know for sure that it's a water stone though.”   
“That's interesting. I just picked it up because I thought that it looked cool. I had no idea that it was something like that...”  
“Yup, pretty nice find. That's decently valuable.”  
“Glad that I know that now! I'll hang onto it!”   
“So, what else do you have?”  
She put the water stone back and opened up the drawer under the it. “I have some pine cones in this one. I like the way that they look and feel.”  
“I actually think that pine cones are kind of interesting too..”  
“Hmm... Do you like to collect stuff too, Bay?”  
“...Err... maybe...”  
“Can't remember, huh? That's okay. Just take it easy.”

I sighed. She patted me again on the side of my head that wasn't hurt. Soothed, I looked up at her with a little smile and she smiled back. She giggled at me a little bit. “You're cute!” she said. I didn't say anything back. I just contently wagged my tail.

“Wow. You like that, don't you, Bay.” I nodded. “I can imagine that most boys would be embarrassed to be called cute, but you take it as a compliment!”  
“I like cuteness and I like when others see me as cute.”  
“I like you! You're not even the slightest bit embarrassed to admit that you're a bit mushy on the inside!”  
“I see no reason to hide it. Friends should love each other for what they are on the inside.”  
“Yeah! Totally! And, as far as I can tell, you're very lovable!”  
“So are you. You're the kindest pokemon that I know... and maybe the only one.”  
“Can't you even remember if you had any friends?”  
I shook my head. “No.”  
“It'll come back to you in a little bit. Friends are too memorable to completely forget.”  
“Yeah, probably... but I still can't help but wonder who.”   
“Anyway, enough about that. We'll talk about it again when you can remember more.”  
“Sounds fine.”  
“So, what do you feel like doing?”  
“Hmm... I think that I'll just rest more.”  
“Yeah. That sounds good. The best way to recover is just to kick back and take it easy for a while.”

I nodded. I hopped up on the couch again and laid down. Pichanu looked around and then said “I gotta go pee. Be back in a minute.” I just nodded lightly and she went outside. Again, I was alone. I cuddled with a pillow and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to sleep though, just relaxing. After a couple of minutes, Pichanu came back. 

“Sorry. It turns out that I had to poop too!”   
I giggled very lightly. “I know that feeling.”   
“Yeah, but haven't you had to go yet though?”  
“I found where you have been pooping when I went outside earlier and peed there.”  
“Oh. I'm fine if you pee in the grass, just walk a little farther away if you have to poop.”  
“Okay.”  
“Wait... I just noticed. Why are you holding that pillow like that.”  
“I feel comforted when I can squeeze something soft close to me.”  
She smiled and walked over to me. “Would it be okay if I took the place of the pillow?”  
“Of course!” I said.

She got a really big smile then. I threw the pillow to the other side of the couch and she jumped up and laid alongside me. I grabbed onto her and was a tad surprised to feel her squeeze back. I wasn't expecting the feeling of being cuddled back, but it felt good. She was warm and her fur was soft. It was a beautiful feeling. What more could I possibly ask for? The sensation easily mellowed me and I relaxed my legs around her. 

“You sure are one of a kind, Bay! I never would've imagined myself cuddling with a boy!”  
“I love cuddling! There's no hiding it! And I as well didn't expect you to want to cuddle me either!”  
“I find the feeling to be great too!”  
“There's nothing else that I'd rather do than cuddle with a buddy. You're kind, energetic, and a good friend. You're perfect for cuddling!”  
“Aww, Bay, you're super kind too! And the way that you hug; it's like the hardest that you can without it being uncomfortable!”  
“If you're making me happy, then I consider everything that I can do to make you happier as well.”   
“That's it! I'm calling it! We're going to be best buddies forever!”

I nodded and patted her on the head. She started to relax in response. I eventually turned my patting into a light stroking. Suddenly, I noticed a small sound that kept growing as I petted her. 

“Are you purring?” I asked smiling as I wagged my tail. She just nodded. She was really relaxed as well. I giggled a little bit. As I continued, the little sound eventually became a roaring purr. It was a soothing sound to me though. We were both so happy and already good friends despite the fact that we just met today. Suddenly, a thought struck me. “Would I even want to go back home after spending a few days with Pichanu?” I pondered about it. “I don't even know. This is the best feeling ever! I just don't want to let go!” Even though my leg was starting to get tired from petting Pichanu, I just couldn't stop. There was nothing in the world that I would want to stop this for! After a little bit, Pichanu sighed and said,

“This is the best that I've ever felt...”  
“Me too. This is great. Just the two of us enjoying our time together.”  
She sighed again. “Yup. Just having the time of our lives...”  
“And it's something that we can do almost anytime.”  
“I'll definitely be up for this again!”  
“Me too! You're the most hugable thing that I've ever cuddled!”  
“And the way that you pet me just feels so good...”  
“And the sound of your purr soothes me. I can't really explain it, but it's pleasing to me.”  
“Well, I'm glad because I just can't stop!”  
I laughed. “How could you? You're so comfortable and happy.”  
“Exactly what I'm getting at.” She sighed. “We should do this every day while you're here.”  
“Of course! This makes me just as happy as you! We could even cuddle up to go to sleep at nights.”  
“That's something that I would love to do!”  
“I'll cuddle every night!”  
“... Ugh. I'm getting really thirsty, but I don't want to leave.”  
“If you need some water, you should just go take care of that now. We can cuddle again anytime.”  
“Umm... Okay. That's true. Can't ignore our needs, now can we?”

I shook my head. I stopped petting her. She still just laid there for a minute as the sound of her purr got quieter and eventually stopped. As she started to sit up, so did I. I decided that I had nothing else to do, so I followed her outside down to the creek. She got down the bank by use of a ladder that I had previously overlooked. I used it as well but was slow and careful because I was afraid of slipping off. Pichanu watched and also made sure that I got down safely. With both of us down on the rocks, Pichanu bent all the way over and started lapping up water to satisfy her thirst. “I'd better restock while I'm here as well.” I thought to myself. I bent down and consumed a large amount of water. Pichanu noticed how much I was taking in and that made her curious.

“Are you really drinking that much water?”  
“No. Not all of it. Most of it went to my water storage.”  
“Oh. Right. You're a water type, aren't you.”  
“Yup. But, even as much water as we can hold, we still have to refill sometimes.”  
“Hmm. How much water can you hold anyway?”  
“A LOT more than you would expect from my size. I've never tried to measure it or anything though.”  
“Well, I'm sure that I'll get to see sometime hanging around you. Let's head back inside. I just thought of something fun that we can do!”  
“Okay. You lead.”

She climbed back up the ladder. Getting up was a lot less scary for me and I climbed it almost as easily as her. Although she started walking towards the house first, I ran up beside her and gave her a smile. She smiled back and rubbed my head a little bit. The door wasn't quite big enough for both of us to go through at once, so I stayed back for a second to let Pichanu through before stepping in myself. 

Once inside, she got into one of the drawers on the bottom and pulled out a large ball.   
“We can roll this around to each other for a little bit. How does that sound?”  
“Sure. That sounds like a nice, relaxing activity.”   
“Cool! You go sit over there and I'll roll it to you!”

I did as I was told. I went to the other side of the house and sat down. Pichanu then gave the ball a gentle roll toward me. I caught it securely between my legs. I was a bit underwhelmed. I took the ball with my front legs and threw it back to Pichanu with a little bounce. It bounced perfectly between her legs for her to catch it. She gave me a little bit of a weird look and then rolled it back to me. I sent it back at her with a little bounce again. She caught it again, but seemed confused.

“Bay, aren't you just going to roll the ball to me?”  
“I could, but I feel like that would get boring pretty quickly.”  
“Uhh... That's true. We can mix things up a bit sometimes.”

I nodded. This time, she bounced the ball at me, but it ended up bouncing to the left a bit. I leaned over to try to reach it, but I fell over trying.

“Oops! Are you all right?”  
I laughed. “I'm fine.”

I retrieved the ball and then went back to where I was. I rolled the ball at Pichanu pushing it with a bit of force. She leaned over it to catch it. When she sat back up, she threw the ball directly at me. I spread my legs apart in preparation, but I was too slow. The ball bounced off of my belly pushing me back as it bounced back toward Pichanu. 

I laughed harder. “This is fun!”   
Pichanu laughed too. “Yeah, but you're taking a beating!”  
“That's what makes it more fun for me!”

I sat back up and spread my legs apart for the ball to come to me. Pichanu gave it a gentle roll to me. I caught it but then got an idea. I sat sideways and hit the ball with my tail. I wasn't very straight though and it went to Pichanu's left. She jumped to try to catch it but ended up bouncing off of the ball and hitting the floor. I got a tad worried because she hit her head pretty hard, but she got up and shook herself and then started laughing. I joined her. We continued our rambunctious play for a while and we were happy.


End file.
